Eternal Love
by killerai85
Summary: How much will you give up for love?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Year 2008, everybody was busy preparing for the Parent's Day. I was so excited that I would be with my parents again. The sun woke me up when it struck my face. I got dressed up and saw a note slipped through my door.

Meet me at the cemetery.

Penn

I hurriedly went out the dorm. I bumped into Cam. He was wearing his ordinary black suit and his dark golden hair combed neatly.

"Hey Luce! What's with the hurry?"

"Ugh, sorry. I need to meet Penn at the cemetery. She's waiting for me."

"Need company?"

"Nah, thanks. Anyway I really need to go. See you."

I ran to the gate of the cemetery with full strength. I saw a shadow of a girl. At first, I thought she was Penn, but I am wrong. She was Molly, my first ever enemy in this school. I don't have time to approach her, so I ignored her and looked for Penn.

At last, I found her. She was with a guy. I recognized his face; it was Mark, the new encyclopedic kid in school. I can see Todd's features in him. (Todd died because of the fire incident in the library last year.) Penn saw me. She waved at me and I smiled back.

I walked as slowly as I could and reached them quietly.

"Oh, hi Mark! What you are you guys doing?"

"Hi Luce! Well, Penn just wants to talk regarding some…"

Penn cut him off. "Luce, I'll catch you later, okay?"

"Oh sure!" I replied.

Since I was out of the dorm, I decide to go to the lake where Daniel and I usually go to. No one was there. All I could hear is the birds' chirp and my ears would explode any minute because of the silence.

I folded my pants and removed my shoes to be able to dip my feet in the water.

I felt arms around me. It was soft as cotton and like hair. I knew it was him. I was right, it was him. His hair touched my cheeks and he whispered three words in my ear.

_I love you._

I was shocked. My muscles won't move, I couldn't think and all I heard was his voice. His lips met mine and I had received the sweetest kiss ever.


	2. Chapter I

**Chapter I**

Bang! Boom! Bang! Knock! Knock! Knock!

I got up by the noise outside my room. Someone's knocking my door. I opened it and it was Cashmere, my ever loving supportive best friend.

"What are you still doing? Don't tell me you just got up from bed. It's seven in the morning. You'll be late. I don't want you to go to detention."

"Oh gosh! Detention. Just a minute. I'll just change."

"Ugh. Move a little faster, Luce or else I'll leave you."

I reached my closet and found a perfect dress for today. I opened the door, but everyone was not around, including Cashmere. I hurriedly ran as fast as i could, but when I reached my class, they have already started which means, I would be doing some detention thing. Mrs. BeeSy accompanied me to the cemetery for the detention. Fortunately, I saw Daniel. He was in detention too. I can't described how happy I was that time. Being with your love was unusual and miraculous.

"Hey there. Why are you here?" I asked.

"Detention. Whatelese could it be?"

"Haha. You're right. What a question, such nonesense."

He laughed. We were quiet while cleanning the statues. Then, a snake from nowhere appeared.

"Aaah! Help! I need help. A snake. A snake. A snake!"

"Don't move." he said, hugging me tightly from my back.

I did as he said until the snake finally passed by. I forgot how close he was to me. My blood rushed. My eyes met his gaze. He was staring at me with his tantalizing brown eyes.

"I am Lucinda Price. Call me Luce for short."

What a dumb statement. _I am so stupid, aren't I? Why have I said that thing? What the hell was my problem?_

"Yeah. I know your name. I am Daniel Grigori." he answered politely.

I felt my face heat up. Questions like, _Am I blushing? What is he thinking? Do I look pathetically sarcastic, or what?_ kept repeating inside my head.

"I know your are both in the same Biology class. Am I right?"

He nodded.

Silence was back. No one spoke while we clean. I unexpectedly unbalanced myself. Fortunately, he was there. He caught me with his arms. His arms were around my body. I felt safe on his arms like they held me in the past. Our face was so close like he would kiss me. _Oh dear, I wish he would._

"Lucinda! Lucinda!"

It was the voice of Cashmere. _Damn. Why is she here?_ Seeing her made Daniel released his arms from me. I quickly stood and felt a hot kiss on my cheek.


	3. Chapter II

Cashmere and I just finished eating lunch and we went to our next clas, Physics. While we were on our way, Cashmere cut off the silence between us.

"Hey, uhm. About yesterday, I am really sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt you and Daniel."

"Don't be sorry, dear. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Sorry."

"Yeah, it's eventually nothing, really."

Then we entered ou room for Physics.

At last, Physics was done. Cashemre and I went to the liblary tomeet her boyfirend. Upon reaching the liblary, I saw Daniel and he was with a girl.

"Who is that girl?" I asked curiously to Cashmere.

"The one with Daniel?" she answered.

I nodded.

"Her name is Kristine. She entered Sword and Cross at the same yaer with Daniel. That's the only information I know."

"Oh. I see."

"You're jealous?"

"No way! Why would I be."

"Oh come on! Youre blushing dear. You can't hide anything to me."

"Ugh." I sighed. "Oh look, Ian!"

"Trying to change the topic huh? Nice try." She laughed enthusiastically.

We went to the table were Ian was. At first, they were sweet, but things got worse, so I decided to leave Cashmere to Ian.

As I walked through the dorm rooms, here came Carl, the locqucious enclypedic guy from my Biology class.

"Hey Luce, where are you going?" he asked.

"Oh hi there. To the dorms. How about you?"

"Me? In the woods. Want to come?"

"I want to, but no thanks. I am quite tired today. I am really sorry. Next time, could that be okay?"

"Sure. Well, if you're tired, let me take you to your room."

"No need. I can still walk to my room. I know you have tons of work to do. See you!"

As Carl proceeded the other way, I saw sadness on his face. As I walked to my room, my visions were shaking. I thought there was an earthquake, but the last thing I remembered, someone has caught me. His armas were around my body like I have felt it before. I felt safe with those arms, soft like mallows and smooth as a cotton.

I treid to open my eyes. Daniel's face appeard. I wished this dream would never end, that this dream is real.


	4. Chapter III

The day was about to finish, yet I couldn't see Cashmere anywhere. I got a bad feeling about what happened yesterday when I left her to Ian. I hoped I was wrong.

I was thinking what happened. Why she didn't show up today. It's not like her. She never thought of skipping her class, even once. But now, she skipped. She didn't show to her class, even to me. I also tried to find Ian, but even him I couldn't find anywhere.

"Ouch! Watch your steps dummy!" I shouted.

"Damn it! You watch your step. See, you spilled my coffee." His voice is familiar. I looked up. I was shocked. I dropped my books on the floor. My mind went blank. I felt my heart was about to burst.

It was Daniel. He got a stain on his shirt and it was all my fault. "Oh, I am really sorry. Well, I was just thinking about my best friend and I was not able to see you on my way. I am very sorry." was all I said to him.

Was he mad? Would he talk to me again? "No problem." he smiled. "Wait, are you talking about Cashmere? The one you are with in the library?"

Hah, he saw me yesterday, but it's not time for this. "Yeah. She didn't show up today, even Ian. I am all worried about them." I answered.

"Ian, his boyfriend?"

I nodded.

"Haven't you heard of the news?"

"What news? That you and Kristine are going out?"

"What are you talking about? Hell no! That's not what I am talking about. It's all about Cashmere and Ian. I heard they met an accident last night. They are in the hospital right now." he explained.

So it was not true that he was going out with Kristine. I wish he "Really? No joke? Will you accompany me to get there?" I asked.

"Woah! After you spilled my coffee? Are you trying to fool yourself?" he laughed.

"Please! As a return, I will buy you a cup of coffee everyday, starting today."

"How about this shirt you messed?"

How rude! How could you take for granted a girl asking for a favour. "Ahm, I'll wash them."

"No, no, no. I won't. Do you think I am that idiot?"

"Whatever. Can we go now?"

He held my hand as we walk through the crowd. I couldn't believe this is happening. If this was a dream, I wished I would never wake up.

Even though we used his car to go to the hospital, we arrived there already dark. We went to the nurse station and asked what room Cashmere was. We entered the room. Cashmere's body was lying like dead. She was alone.

I pulled a chair beside her. I held her hand and sat down beside her.

"Uhm, Daniel, you can go now." I said to Daniel.

" Are you sure? Are you going to be alright?" he asked with concern in his eyes.

"Yes. I will be alright."

"Well, I am not sure of leaving this hospital without you. I will be waiting for you outside."

"Okay. Thanks."

He left the room as quietly as he could. He closed the door gently as I face Cashmere lying on the bed.

"Hey girl, what's up? You know what," I began to tell her what happened today. "a while ago in the hall, I accidentally bumped onto Daniel and spilled his coffee on his shirt." I smiled. "Because of what happened, he told me about what happened to you and Ian last night and also, because of that, he agreed to accompany me here." I looked at her, my best friend. She looked dead. "Cashmere, what happened? Where have you been last night? You were happy yesterday and now, you look dead! Wake up, I know you won't leave me, so open your eyes and stand now. Cashmere, I am demanding you to open your eyes..."Tears started to fall unstoppable.

The door opened. It was Daniel.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah." I wiped the tears on my face and faced him.

"You don't look okay." He walked closer. He grabbed something in his pocket. A handkerchief. He wiped the tears on my face and then he hugged me tightly as if he was my boyfriend. "If you're not okay, let me comfort you for a while."

I pushed him away. "You don't need to do this."

"I like you Cashmere." He held my hands.

I was speechless. I couldn't find anything to respond. He just confessed to me. I decided to tell him my feelings, "Daniel," but in the end, I lost confidence. "maybe you're tired now, let's go back."

I went near to Cashmere and hugged her tightly and whispered, "Dear, we will be going now. Get well soon. I love you."


End file.
